


kind of humourus, kind of highschool au, kitschy  (love-) story

by Nashorn123



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashorn123/pseuds/Nashorn123
Summary: " speaking of clichés, you wouldn't mind falling hopelessly in love with me, getting married and having too many children and a cat named dusty, would you? "
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey ^^  
> I wrote this story (of my life,höhö ) a little while ago and wanted to share it. I'm not quite sure if/how i'm gonna continue with it, so that (and me being a bit incompetent since this is my first story, and not my first language) is the reason for the tagging, rating and writing/grammar mistakes, so let's just pretend i did that on purpose 
> 
> everyone belongs to themselves, this is fiction and feel (very) free to let me know what you think :)

When harry enters the schools parking lot, he's pretty positive the song he heard in a loop on his way is gonna be stuck in his head for at least the day. He sighs and then decides not to care about it. He may just force his students to sing it with him, that's the perk at being a music and poetry teacher. Pleased with his plan, he walks down the corridor, when he hears someone mumble "i f*cking hate mondays". Chuckling to himself, he turns around to find a young man, sitting with outstreched legs on the floor looking fairly displeased. "Hey there", he speaks up , receiving a raised hand and a yawn, "may i ask what you're doing down there?". "fullfilling every highschoolfanfiction cliché being the lost new student?" the man says looking up, leaving harry stunned both by his sassy amswer and by being the most prettiest, gorgeaus guy he's ever seen. "so you figured i'd be the best to just give up", harry asks laughing nervously. "Pretty much, yes", the ,according to his thick accent probably yorkshire man, says. "speaking of clichés", he continued, "you wouldn't mind falling hopelessly in love with me, getting married, having three kids and a cat named dusty, would you?" "That would be a bit innapropriate considering i'm" harry starts when theyre interrupted by a loud ringing "sorry" the man mumbles, quickly checking his phone before rejecting the caller "anyhow, i was on my way to the secretariat before you ended my peaceful "self pity-pause" so if you would show me the way?" Harry nods while the man adds, "although your ruined my perfect family planning. 'm louis by the way" "you're ridiculously stunning by the way", harry says, realising to late he may have said that out loud. "You know i can hear you, right?", louis smiles amused. "I didn't, actually" harry says blushing "I'm mister st... harry". Louis giggles (in a cool way) "but you're still against marrying me? 'm just making sure... is it bout the name? - 'm sorry but dusty isn't up for debate" "but i would have a saying bout the kids names, wouldn't I?", harry asks. "Depends on whether your showing me my way now, hazza"

...


	2. "I wouldn't have assesed you a hannah montana fan"

On a normal day, niall wouldn't complain about skipping the first lesson and showing the new student around instead, but on a normal day he wouldn't have overslept and therefore missed his beloved breakast neither. He looked up when he heard someone coming around the corner, and was met with the sight of a young, confident, friendly though slightly "dangerous" looking man with a three day beard, wearing an old pair of black joggers, an oversized grey adidas pullover that was probably worn many times to sleep and slithly not matching adidas cap. Assuming he must be the new one, niall waved to draw the boys attention to him. Positivly surprised when the boy greeted him with a warm hug, he started: "hey, i'm niall. I'll show you around the school a bit. I took the freedom to get your timetable and stuff already, we're in a few courses together too.", he smiled, "right now we're missing poetry, though i have to say that i wouldn't talk about "missing" to be honest". The guy stopped nialls rumbling by introducing himself as "louis tomlinson from doncaster". When louis layed his head interrogative to the sight, expecting niall to continue, he added "i'd say we start with the science building. By the way, i'm sorry if i get a bit grumpy, i had to skip breakfast and planned on catching up on that in class". Louis nodded amused but understanding: "In that case, I suggest we defer the tour and get you something to eat at first. Theres a kiosk a few streets away, right?". Niall hesitated a moment, since he wasn't really the "sneaking out"-type of guy, but when his tummy began to rumble loudly, he was happy to agree. A mischievous smile appeard on louis face, before he grabbed nialls hand and rushed towards the exit. In this moment, niall decided he liked this lad already. When they arrived at the kiosk a few minutes later, they had discovered that theyre favorite footballclubs hate eachother, both niall and louis had once tried and failed to get a sound out of the bagpipes and both boys held an odd grudge against lemonade. After louis received his RedBull and niall his 3 sandwiches, they sat down at the few plastic chairs behind the kiosk. When niall, obviously pleased munching, noticed louis questioning look, he explained: "regarding to my friends, i'm not exactly ordinary as for the amount i eat, but i don't really see that honestly". Although he really couldn't have seen that coming, Niall regretted his choice of words when louis enthusiastically began to sing "i'm just an ordinary girl sometimes i'm lazy i get bored i get scared i feel ignored...". When niall calmed down from laughing for three minutes straight a that, he said "i wouldn't have assesed you as a "hannah montana" fan"*. "I have five sisters", louis eplained after finishing his energy drink, "five very adorable very annoying sisters". "Well", niall said, "now you have an adorable only slithly annoying brother too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey :)  
> Here I am once again, putting to many commas everywhere. Next chapter is probably gonna be about louis music and/next chapter some harryandlouis content
> 
> *growing up, i was pretty obsessed with hannah montana, so whenever i hear the word "ordinary" the song automatically starts playing in my head


End file.
